


To Be Human

by SlothSloth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deep?, Gen, Gods, Introspection, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Surreal, Transformation, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSloth/pseuds/SlothSloth
Summary: None of us know why we were created, all we know is the thrum of life at our fingertips and our desperate need to not be alone. I live as a god amongst other gods, a being beyond understanding, and yet...All I've ever wanted is to be human.
Kudos: 4





	To Be Human

Since the beginning of time, I have been the only being quite like me. Well, there are other beings like me but none that are me. That means I am special. In some way, shape, or form, I am nothing like anyone else.

I try to keep this in mind but I know the truth. The true meaning to my life and why I am here. I am special to the people I have created but to anyone of my kind I am just another face. To be a god amongst other gods, doesn't feel as special as any of my creations would think.

We do not know where we came from or why we were created; all we know is the power of life that thrums through us and our desperate need to not be alone in the universe. With this power at our fingertips, we make new life bloom across the cosmos, for this is the only purpose we seem to have. Most of my kind assume we have no maker, that we just exist to be the maker but I’ve always been too curious for my own good. I like to think that we do have a maker and that maker has a maker and so on.

We create our worlds and sustain them through the beings we made. My people are not special, among the kind that others have made and among themselves, but I made them that way on purpose. I am no more special than they are and that is why I love them. 

And even so, they strive to stand out. They go beyond what I ever expected of them. They have a perception of their world and when something changes, they change with it. 

Their bodies come with little decoration, so they take the metal and jewels from the ground and run it through their bodies. They crush and mix things with bright colors so their hair can be as colorful as a bird's feathers. They take from the plants and animals to make the fabric to adorn their bodies.

They find inspiration in everything around them. The flowers, the ocean, even the people they meet every day. They take everything in stride and use it to create their perfect version of themselves. And the best part is that everyone’s perception of perfect is different. They all think differently about many things, including me.

A lot of them have a clear idea of what I am supposed to be. They have many names for me but the general term is ‘God’. Some love me and some despise me, some do not think I exist at all. That is all good. I made them with free thoughts and actions for a reason, do what you will with the life you have been given. All I ask is you make yourself happy with it. Do not seek retribution by denying yourself the happiness I have given you. You are not unholy for loving who you wish to. You are not a sinner for demanding fair treatment among your kind. Above all, you are never unloved in my eyes. The others of your kind will tell you otherwise, but they do not dictate what I think, nor do they control you.

I never interfered with their growth, I let them become what their world needed and what they needed. They grow every day and become stronger with every pulse of their heartbeats and every breath they take.

They are all so fragile 

So beautiful

So human

I wonder what that is like. To be human.

In all my existence I have known my purpose, to create and observe. To watch the life in my hands evolve and eventually die... but it pains me to know they will die. To know that I have to start again like they meant nothing to me. If that has to happen, I want to know what it is like to be one of them. I have to know before they all go away forever.

So, for the first time since the beginning, I create a new human, but this one will be different from the rest. They will be strong enough to hold my soul and my mind that stretches the cosmos.

But above all, they will be human.

I wish to know the life I have created. Just as an author falls in love with their character, I have fallen in love with humanity and there is no going back. The final touches come together and then my vessel is ready to go to Earth, as am I.

The universe pulses around me for a final time. Teeming with the life of my kind and their creations. I say goodbye to them, even though I know I will eventually have to come back. I put this new life into motion and an eager feeling fills my chest as everything I have ever known fades away.

The only thing I have ever wanted is to be human.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work that I wrote when I was dissociating and I think you can tell lol. I hope you enjoyed it, comments are appreciated :)


End file.
